


【青火】一千零一 00-04

by Meteor_sugar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor_sugar/pseuds/Meteor_sugar
Summary: 星際背景的abo車alpha峰x omega火





	【青火】一千零一 00-04

00.  
青峰大輝的一生中遇到的omega有上千個。

但無論遇到多少個，能讓他心甘情願被綁定的只有最初的那一個。

01.  
駐紮金星的巡航艦隊“Lumen”回到地球後，預定徵召新一批的巡航員，培訓三年通過測試合格後就能出航。

青峰大輝過完16歲的生日後，成功趕上了宇宙巡航軍校的第一次報名。這個沒有任何旁人插足建議的決定，卻讓周圍人大吃了一驚。  
唯一在吃驚過後露出理解表情的是他的摯友黑子哲也。

「你知道宇航艦上沒法打球的吧？」黑子確認般的問他。  
「這點常識我還是有的。」青峰抬起拳頭輕輕敲了他一記。  
「出航之後沒有三到五年是回不來的，小麻衣的簽名會和握手會──」  
「宇宙連線直播，我的幸福就靠你啦阿哲！」青峰伸出兩根食指朝天，被黑子以極度嫌棄的表情無視了。

小個子的藍髮少年轉頭沉默了半晌，慢慢對自己好友中最傑出的alpha伸出左拳。  
青峰偏了偏頭，歪歪嘴角哈的一聲笑了出來，對上面前這個beta朋友的拳頭。

「請儘管去闖吧，我會在這裡和其他人一起看著的。」黑子微微一笑，「不過請別到時候帶著會叫我叔叔的孩子回來，我會驚嚇過度的。」  
「哪可能啊？！」青峰激烈反駁：「會在巡航艦上工作的omega，肯定都缺乏魅力，不是太老就是太醜，我才不希罕！」  
「講這種話會被告性騷擾以及公然侮辱的，青峰君，」黑子眨了眨眼，淡淡地挪開視線，「倒是…話可別說得太早呢。」

九月，青峰收到了來自宇航學校的通知，帶著少數的行李報到。開學第一天，舞台上波濤洶湧的金髮女教官讓他重燃夢想，趁著對方以振奮人心的演講鼓勵新生時，輕巧地吹了聲口哨。

旁邊傳來了細小的咂舌聲，青峰眉頭一挑，斜斜瞟了過去，和一雙隱含厭惡的榴紅色眼睛對上。  
那雙紅眼睛搭配上那人獨特的分岔眉，顯得凶狠而鋒利，但瞳仁裡反射頭頂大燈的光澤卻又使眼角藏著一絲柔和，兩種相反的氣質同時存在，卻不顯得違和，如同人們懼怕著老虎的凶與野，卻也著迷於大貓舉手投足融化旁人的魅力。

但眼睛好看歸一碼，眼神夾帶的敵意卻是刺眼的很。

作為一名alpha，自然難以容忍這種附帶挑釁及輕視的目光，青峰轉頭看著那名和他差不多高的紅頭髮新生，語氣粗魯地開口：「看什麼看？」

紅髮少年置若罔聞地回頭看著前方，身體挺得筆直，活像學校擺在大門口的大理石雕塑，生硬且難以親近。  
青峰又問了一次，對方仍置之不理，被刻意無視的結果讓他決定槓上這位鄰座同學。

「喂，紅髮的！」他用拇指反指著自己，昂起下顎看對方，「你媽沒教過你不能對著別人咂嘴嗎？」  
那雙紅眼睛再度轉向他，像石榴般豔紅的瞳孔裡燃燒著憤怒，少年咬著牙，壓著聲嗓反問他：「那你媽教過你可以對別人性騷擾嗎？！」

「性騷擾？」青峰回想了幾秒，露出像聽到笑話般的滑稽表情，指著舞台上的金髮女教官，「你管對美女吹口哨叫性騷擾？這是要笑掉我大牙嗎？」

「難道不是嗎！」紅髮學生握緊拳頭看著他。  
「現在已經是2091年了，老頭。」青峰向周圍瞥了瞥，示意道：「你現在正在宇航員訓練學校的入學典禮上，要我問教官怎麼把你送回你的時代嗎？」  
「讓人感覺到不舒服就算騷擾了！」紅髮學生聲音稍微大了起來，前面的人回頭瞄了他們一眼，他便又壓低聲音瞪向青峰，「尊重他人，不管過了多少年都一樣重要！」  
「原話奉還。」青峰冷淡地看著他，「你剛才的咂舌也讓身為alpha的我不舒服，現在向我道歉。」

紅髮學生噎了一下，碎念了一句：「果然是討厭的alpha。」  
「什麼？」周遭太過吵雜，青峰下意識靠近他想聽清楚，紅髮少年卻反彈地迅速舉起手臂格擋，動作過猛手肘甚至頂撞了青峰的胸口。  
「別靠過來！」  
紅髮少年迴避般向後縮了縮，這個舉動徹底惹毛了青峰。

他摀著被撞擊的胸口低下頭不發一語，正當紅髮少年覺得疑惑的同時，青髮的年輕alpha猛地抬頭，一把揪住面前人的衣領便舉起右手一拳送過去。

舞台上的金髮女教官乍止了演講，紅色眼鏡後的藍眸詫異地看向台下某個引起騷動的區塊。

所有的學生都望向那兩個扭打成一塊的新生，露出好奇又驚訝的看戲表情，並且圍著他們旁觀，直到另外幾個教官過來拉開人，並揚言要將這兩名剛來到學校不久的新生開除為止。

典禮結束後青峰和那名鬥毆的同伴不意外被送進了教官室，面對坐在桌前露出從容微笑的女教官，青峰撇了撇嘴不作聲，抬手碰了碰嘴角的破皮。

「報上名來。」教官向後躺坐在旋轉椅上，指了指青峰。

青峰偏了偏腦袋，蠻不情願地道：「青峰大輝，戰鬥學院一年級。」  
「嗯哼，」教官點點頭，「alpha？」  
「是。」  
「戰鬥學院的學生總是alpha居多。」她轉向青峰身旁低著頭一臉沮喪的紅髮學生，藍色的眼睛甜蜜地彎起，「那麼你呢？」

紅髮少年抬起頭，小心翼翼地瞧著她，才動著嘴唇報告：「火神大我…情報支援學院一年級。」

金髮教官向前撐著桌面，唇角微動，眼神充滿穿透力。  
青峰用餘光瞥了旁邊人一眼，看見紅髮少年的嘴角緊繃得像根弦上的箭。

「今天是你們入學的第一天，我不想這麼快就處罰你們，」教官淡淡地說：「兩位以後極有可能是在同一支艦隊上工作的同伴，我希望你們能友好相處，好嗎？」  
「哈，友好相處。」青峰不屑地嘟嚷著。  
「阿列──加西亞教官，這不可能！」火神慌張地往前一步，左手指著青髮少年的鼻子，「這渾蛋剛剛在典禮上對你不敬！我不可能和這種輕浮的傢伙友好的！」  
「哦？是怎麼不敬呢？」阿列克斯‧加西亞，美麗的金髮教官緩慢望向另一名學生，鏡片後的藍眸像透明的天空或海。

青峰頓了一下，動了動背在身後的手，「呃，我就是讚美了一下教官的魅力…大概。」  
「謝謝，孩子。」阿列克斯對他眨了眨眼，「不過我通常不對同性別的來電，抱歉了？」

青峰瞪大了眼睛，一臉看見世界奇觀的表情。

哦，好不容易遇見的美女教官竟然是alpha，還有什麼比這個更慘？更別提學院裡滿山滿谷的alpha跟beta了。說起來，究竟有哪個omega傻到會自願和一堆異性擠在一個封閉環境裡工作訓練的？

青峰正在為之後的三年苦行僧生活默哀時，阿列克斯從桌子底下抽出兩張卡片，放在桌上遞到兩人面前。

「今天就先這樣，但之後如果再發生鬥毆事件的話，我也許會請兩位的家長過來喝杯咖啡了？」  
青峰嗤之以鼻，正要回話前火神便搶先應允：「不會的！千萬別讓他們來！」

紅髮少年匆促地瞟了青峰一眼，碰了碰鼻尖補充道：「我的意思是、我會跟這傢伙好好相處的，不會再打架了。」  
「很好。」阿列克斯抱著手臂，抬起下顎示意桌上的卡片。

「這是你們在本校的學生證兼出入證，你們可以走了，順道提醒你們，宿舍兩人一間採現場登記制，晚了可就得和不喜歡的人同住三年囉？」

兩個剛達成和解的少年似懂非懂地看著教官，又慢慢轉頭望向彼此。  
三秒後兩人爭搶著通過大門的巨響穿過阿列克斯的耳膜。

「嘿！別弄壞我的門！」阿列克斯站起來朝跑得不見蹤影的兩人大吼。

一路像是競賽般衝刺著奔向宿舍區的青峰大輝和火神大我，在一年級所分配到的樓層不斷碰壁。在他們被教官訓話的這段時間，其他的學生基本上都已經選定室友並且入住了，兩人分別一無所獲地來到五樓最後兩間空房間門前，遇上彼此及另外兩名被剩下來的學生。

青峰盯著站在對面的火神，又回頭看向身後身材豐腴帶著粗框眼鏡，據說是科研學院的學生，露出難以言喻的表情。而火神也做出同樣的動作，望向了身旁穿著T恤垮褲蓬頭垢面的另一名學生。

火神掙扎了許久，最後忿忿地瞪了青峰一眼，走向他旁邊的星際工程學院學生。  
「嘿同學──」  
「呃，你們是剛剛在典禮上的──」那名學生往後退了一步，交互打量了他們兩人，最後搖了搖頭繞過朝他走來的火神，拖著笨重的行李逃向另一名學生。

「嘿兄弟！真高興遇見你！有興趣和我做室友嗎！」粗框眼鏡男異常熱情地拍了拍蓬頭垢面男的肩，後者忙不迭點頭，兩人結伴衝進509號室，刷了卡便大門一關。

一瞬間，走廊上徒留青峰大輝和火神大我，和唯一的空房間。  
青峰這才從愣神的當下醒來，朝著509室破口大吼：「搞什麼鬼？！我都沒嫌棄你們那副蠢樣呢！還反過來嫌棄我？！」

火神像是遭受重大打擊般，徹底呆在原地毫無反應。  
青峰叫罵了一陣才稍微解氣，認命地拖著行李刷卡進了510室，進門後對著牆邊的上下舖挑了挑眉。

他站在寢室中央環視了一圈，隨手丟開行李箱，走過去一屁股坐在下鋪冷硬的床板上。  
「窮酸的寢室，」他向後躺下，枕著手斜眼瞄向站在門口猶豫不決的火神大我，「糟糕的室友，我聽見幻想破滅的聲音了。」他掏出手機，開始嘗試連接WIFI，「希望不要讓我感覺像在蹲大牢。」

而火神注視著他剛結下樑子的新室友，表情沉重又為難，就在他考慮申請單人宿舍的可能性時，走廊另一端響起了宿舍教官的催促聲。  
他朝教官點點頭，帶著行李踏進了已經被青髮少年率先佔領的房間。

來到這裡的第一夜，火神大我已經在後悔了。

02.  
第一晚很快便過去了，初來乍到的兩人精力都花費在適應陌生環境，在寢室裡倒是半點沒給對方找麻煩，相安無事。

隔天起床青峰特地瞧了眼上鋪，已經整理得乾淨整齊，寢室裡屬於室友的那塊地盤也十分整潔，和另一邊自己堆成一團的行李箱衣服雜物形成強烈對比。

「看不出來挺能幹的嘛。」青峰刷著牙，心裡的小算盤哒哒作響，也許對方的愛乾淨可以抵銷討人厭的程度。

晚上見面來做個宿舍內務交易好了。青峰心想，隨意地拎起椅子上晾著的外套出去上課。

戰鬥學院如其名，第一堂課便把學生丟進太空模擬艙裡，來來回回上上下下折騰了一上午，青峰慶幸自己沒吃早飯，否則被模擬失重模式來回拋甩後，鐵定得像其他人吐得不成人樣。

午餐時段餐廳擠得水洩不通，為了真實模擬太空的封閉環境，學校不僅要求學生全員住校，平常也不得出校門，一切的生活都必須在校內進行，當然，外賣這回事連提都別想提。

這就表示，在足以容納上千人的餐廳裡，基本上充滿了熟人搭話與課堂玩笑。

青峰剛找到個好位子坐下，旁邊便湊過來一個金髮，他瞥過去對上那人閃閃發亮的眼睛，頓時沒了食慾。  
「小青峰好巧啊！你對面有人嗎？沒人我就坐啦！上午的訓練真是夠累人的！好險我今天早上起得晚只來得及喝杯果汁不然──」  
「給我，閉嘴。」青峰咬著牙根一字一句道，殺氣騰騰地看著他的同學，「不要逼我把午飯扣在你頭上。」

金髮學生沒臉皮地笑，吸了口可樂繼續道：「小青峰別這麼生氣嘛！這樣會消化不良喔！對了聽說你和昨天一起打架的那個人住一間寢室？這是什麼神奇的緣分啊哈哈哈！」  
青峰陰鬱地瞪著他，正要拍桌走人，後方傳來一陣騷動轉移了他的焦點。

黃瀨涼太叼著叉子跟著往那邊望，嘿嘿地笑了兩聲。  
「看啊小青峰！你室友被一群女孩子簇擁在中間！」金髮學生搓搓下巴，「很少見到beta男性這麼受歡迎的呢…」  
「你說誰？」青峰正瞇起眼看火神被女孩們接近時一臉窘迫的樣子，聞言便回頭看黃瀨，「火神是beta？」

「對啊！這件事全校都知道喔？你們被教官叫走後，就有人在八卦的時候順道打聽出來了。自從科技進步到可以自由隱藏信息素後，要分辨誰是什麼性別可沒那麼容易。」黃瀨頗有興趣地盯著那邊目不轉睛，「還以為你們打架是因為alpha賀爾蒙作祟，結果只是普通的看不順眼啊。」

「不然呢？難道還是為了搶omega？」青峰譏笑著，「看看這裡上千人之中能有幾個。」  
「早上聽別人說星際工程和情報支援學院好像有──」黃瀨歪著頭回想，「大部分是omega男，也有兩個女的但都已經綁定了。」  
青峰想起昨天見到的星際工程學生，忍不住翻了個白眼。  
他端著餐盤站起來，頭也不回地離開座位，黃瀨抬起頭看他：「小青峰你去哪？」  
青峰背對著他豎起中指。金髮學生嚷嚷著拍起桌，內容被青峰一概無視。

好不容易擺脫女孩們對自己吃飯模樣的圍觀，火神大我剛抬起頭便看見青峰走出餐廳的背影。  
他沉思著垂下眼眸，手指在桌面上握緊，像是處於什麼重大的抉擇。

晚上青峰一回到寢室，便受到極大的驚嚇。

火神坐在房間中央，面前是攤開的一堆奇奇怪怪東西，本人則穿著居家的短T恤，寬鬆的領口露出一半突出的鎖骨。

紅髮少年原本低著頭擺弄地板上的東西，見他進門便抬起頭極為平淡地說了聲：「你回來了。」  
「啊…哦。」青峰警戒地看著隔了一天對待自己像變了個人的他，慢慢放下肩上的背包，站在門口沒有輕舉妄動。

「你這是幹嘛？」他比劃著地上的東西，眼睛瞄向最外邊擺著的一盒看似貼片的東西，上頭寫著一些英文字，他懶得分辨，於是便又望向盤坐在中間的火神。  
火神看著他，慢慢拿起其中一個東西，那是一瓶裝著粉色藥錠的透明罐，火神拿在手上晃了幾下，抬頭對青峰解釋：「這是發情抑制劑，一次兩錠。」  
「哈？」青峰莫名其妙地挑起眉。  
火神放下那瓶藥，轉手拿起旁邊另一罐噴霧，「這是信息素掩蓋噴霧，就像香水一樣，用來遮蓋過於濃厚的信息素味道。」  
「等等，你在說啥？！」青峰擺了擺手，往前幾步試圖釐清現況。

紅髮少年依舊沒給他答案，自顧自又指著地上的其他東西滔滔不絕地說：「這是仿alpha信息素貼片，貼在後頸可以舒緩發情期的不適、這是減敏噴劑，可以降低外來信息素的刺激──」  
「給我他媽等一等！」青峰咆哮著制止了火神的發言，氣急敗壞地瞪著他，「你到底在說什麼鬼？！能不能說點我聽得懂的？！」

火神閉上了嘴，仰起頭望向他。  
那雙眼睛像飽滿成熟的石榴果，鮮紅而引人遐想，又像安靜趴伏的老虎一般，看似乖巧實則震懾萬物。

青峰也閉上了嘴。  
在第二次正視這雙眼睛後，他發覺自己總是無法抵抗這雙眼睛的注視，這種溫和與凌厲並存的目光，他從來沒遇到過，沒有任何經驗可以告訴他該如何反應。

突然間火神開口了，緩慢而低沉的聲音在房間裡響起。

「我是omega。」火神在宣布完這個消息後，眼睛動了動，又低聲補了句：「單身。」  
他將地上所有信息素用品攏成一堆，擺弄著手朝青峰示意：「呃，雖然我們第一次見面不太愉快，但鑒於你是我的室友，我們得相處三年，我還是得告訴你這件事──」  
他迅速看了眼青峰，低下頭有些尷尬地揉著後頸。

「我的信息素味道很淡，但是發情期很不規律，基本每個月週期都不一樣，所以很麻煩…你放心，現在omega發情不像以前那麼可怕，頂多就是比較虛弱不適，而且信息素用品會減緩這種症狀，所以──」火神將手掌撐在大腿，對青峰鄭重地低頭鞠躬。

「未來三年，可以請你幫助我度過發情期，讓我好好完成訓練嗎──請？」

低下頭後，火神便看不見對方的一舉一動了。因此在請求過了許久都沒有得到回應後，火神有些擔心地慢慢抬起頭。

「青峰──？」  
他疑惑地望向僵在原地的少年。

青峰大輝像被按了時間暫停鍵一樣，直愣愣地看著他，不發一語。  
他心裡猛地閃回過入學前好友的一席話，陡地渾身激凌。  
回去後第一件事，一定要強烈建議好友去當未來學家。

03.  
青峰大輝身邊並沒有認識的omega。  
因此當他聽見火神疑似邀請他當炮友的一番言論後，震撼感使他當機了足足一分鐘。

等他好不容易醒神，看見那雙晶紅的眼瞳正帶著期待與不確定注視著自己時，他煩惱地捏了捏隱隱發疼的眉心。

「那啥，我先確認一下──」青髮的年輕alpha伸出右手隨意比劃著：「你說的幫助你…是指臨時標記…還是──」他伸出兩隻手，猛地一拍。  
火神歪著頭疑惑地看著他。

「哈啊？」  
「不，我是說──該死，這太尷尬了吧？！說到底你為什麼要突然說這些啊？！我們這才認識一天！」青峰狂躁地抓撓著頭髮。  
「我不是說了因為我們得住在同個寢室三年，這種事早晚要遇到的──」火神抓起那瓶抑制錠，搖晃了幾下，「我知道要你幫我跑腿買這些用品你會很尷尬，所以不會要求你去，只是希望你在我發情期不舒服的時候，能知道什麼東西對我有幫助而已。」紅髮omega聳聳肩，「你總不能在我頭昏腦脹的時候只會叫我多喝熱水吧？」

「我才沒那麼──等等，你說幫你搞來這些東西？」青峰眼神一動，抓住了關鍵詞，「所以你說的幫助是這個意思？」  
「不然是哪個意思？」火神反問他。

啊哦，誤會大了。青峰一拍腦額，覺得更頭疼了。  
「沒事──我是說，行啊，這種舉手之勞好歹我也是做得到的。」比起當炮友來說。

火神盯著他的臉色，轉了轉眼瞳後露出微笑。

「那真是多謝你了。你看起來也不像外表那麼壞嘛。」  
「想惹惱我就直說。」青峰悻悻然地瞅了他一眼，「還有什麼我需要注意的？」  
「哦！基本上沒啥，不過在我發情期的時候，你能盡量避免和我有肢體接觸嗎？」火神碰了碰鼻尖，目光游移，「雖然alpha信息素可以短暫緩解熱症，但是太多了的話會造成反效果。」  
「放心吧，」青峰兩手一攤，轉身走向衣櫃，「我還沒那麼飢不擇食。」

火神露出被冒犯的表情，按捺著不爽地瞪著他。  
「剛剛不曉得是誰想歪的呢…」他小聲地嘟嚷著。  
「說什麼？」青峰抓出一件白色T恤，回頭看了看他。

「沒事。」火神將那些信息素用品都收拾起來，站起身走進浴室，「對了，你堆在地上的那一堆我替你整理了，希望你不介意。」  
「啊？」青峰這才扭頭看向房間角落，果然早上出門還堆成一坨像垃圾的雜物，現在已經歸類整齊，擺在適當的位置上。  
他慢吞吞地脫掉上衣，嘴角擦過衣料時不禁悄悄勾起。

「不要亂動我東西啊，找不到了怎麼辦。」  
「那就自己整理好。」火神從浴室裡探出腦袋，含著牙刷含糊不清地道：「我討厭和髒鬼待在同個屋簷下。」  
「多謝你了老媽。」青峰套上T恤，把換下的髒衣服團成一團丟到火神腳邊，「那衣服也麻煩你洗了？」  
火神忿忿地對他豎起中指，躲回浴室去了。

不知為何，這種輕鬆的對話讓青峰心情愉悅，對今後訓練生活的美好幻想又回來了。

**********

阿列克斯‧加西亞是情報支援學院的課堂教師之一，在為數不多擁有omega學生的情報支援學院，美麗又迷人活潑的女alpha教官總是特別受歡迎。

金髮教官在一如往常於課後回答完學生的問題後，側首叫住了正要踏出門口的火神大我，紅髮少年逼不得已地站住腳，一臉糾結地回過頭。  
「和我去辦公室一趟。」教官偏頭，輕輕一笑，周圍的學生都以羨慕與忌妒交集的眼神看著火神。

火神嘆了口氣，低下頭回答：「Yes, ma’am.」

阿列克斯在火神進門後便抓住了他的手，拉著他到沙發上坐下。  
「你還好嗎？大我。」  
「我很好啊。」火神抬頭看著滿臉憂心的金髮教官，微微一笑，「看，我不是好端端地在這嗎？」  
「你知道我指的是什麼。」阿列克斯環抱著手臂，「聽說你和青峰大輝住同一間寢室？你知道他是個alpha吧。」  
「再清楚不過。」火神站起來，安撫般按住阿列克斯的肩，「這沒什麼，阿列克斯，青峰雖然嘴巴壞，但他是個好人，還願意體諒我的不便，況且──」他翻了翻眼珠，「他對我沒興趣。」

「一個年輕的單身alpha對另一個單身的omega沒興趣？」阿列克斯幾乎笑了出來，「這是我聽過最好笑的笑話。」  
「是真的，他喜歡女的，任何性別的女人。」火神想了想，露出了鄙夷的神情，「他的書桌上和床頭櫃擺滿了女人的寫真集。」

「哼嗯。」阿列克斯托著下頷盯著火神的臉思考了半天，「也許我還是該告訴你父親一聲──」  
「不！」火神激烈地抬起手做出制止的動作，「讓其他學生看見我爸的話還得了！我還想好好安靜地完成訓練呢！」

「可是你──」阿列克斯還想說些什麼，鼻尖忽然敏銳地嗅聞到某種熟悉的氣味，她揪住火神的衣服讓他彎了腰，檢查他的瞳孔。  
火神困惑地任由她擺弄，張了口想問，身體隨即而來的熱脹感便讓他明白了。

「呃──」他語塞地低頭看著金髮alpha，後者放開了他。  
「你發情期來了。」阿列克斯斬釘截鐵地道。  
「我知道…？」火神搔搔頭，一臉困擾。  
「你的那些抑制劑和噴霧呢？」  
「在房間。」火神看見阿列克斯皺起的雙眉，連忙解釋道：「我本來早上要帶的，但是青峰一直吵著要我趕緊去買早餐，所以就──」  
「你應該隨身攜帶的，鑒於你的體質特殊。」教官不贊同地瞇起眼，「你現在還好嗎？需不需要我陪你回去？」

火神猛烈地搖頭，像是要證明自己般刻意活動四肢後退著往門口靠近。  
「這才第一天，我還沒那麼弱。」火神抬起手揮了揮，驀地口袋裡傳來手機的震動提醒，他掏起一看，笑了起來。  
「快遞先生來啦。」他朝阿列克斯晃了晃手機，反手扭開門把，「走咯！」

在寢室被餓醒的青峰第一件事便是傳訊息給火神，要他幫忙帶晚餐回來。  
過了兩分鐘後對方回覆的內容卻讓他飢餓感全消。

他按照火神的指示把那瓶裝滿粉色藥錠的瓶子塞進褲兜，又往外套裡放了一塊仿alpha信息素貼片便出了門。

傍晚時分還有些學生在外頭聚集，下周即將迎來學期第一次的模擬測試，很多人都還不太熟悉星際行動模式，紛紛穿著模擬衣練習太空漫步與各種空翻。場面看起來十分滑稽。不過青峰此時沒有心思欣賞那些人的蠢樣。

他穿過那些人所在的廣場，直直往火神所在的教學樓走。後頭傳來了異常高亢的招呼聲，他認出了那是黃瀨涼太的聲音，翻個白眼沒打算搭理，踏出的下一步卻被後面的人生生拉住。  
黃瀨穿著模擬衣，興高采烈地搭著他的肩膀。

「小青峰你要去哪？我們在練習下周的測驗呢！要不要一起來！」  
「不用，我沒帶模擬衣在身上。」青峰冷冷地揮開他的手，準備繼續前進。  
「別擔心！我們有多帶幾件喔！一起來玩嘛！」黃瀨回頭朝其他同伴揮了揮手，不多時一群人便將青峰圍了起來，鼓譟著讓他加入。

「都說了不用，」青峰不耐地將手收在褲兜，緊緊握著那罐抑制劑，「我有急事，你們閃邊。」  
「什麼急事啊？難道教官找你嗎？」黃瀨正疑惑地問，視線自然地落到青峰突出的側口袋，歪著頭問：「小青峰你口袋放著什麼嗎？看起來鼓鼓的。」  
青峰手一抖，下意識側身躲避眾人的關注。  
「…沒什麼。」  
「唔──小青峰的樣子怪怪的喔，看起來像──」黃瀨話還沒說完，人群外便傳來火神的聲音，喊著青峰的力道比起平時似乎有那麼些有氣無力。

「火神…！」青峰遙遙望向包圍圈外面的火神，對方眼睛裡異於平常的柔軟讓他心裡一動，又想起這是在外面眾目睽睽之下，一股莫名的煩躁感籠罩了他。

「接著，笨神！」  
他掏出那瓶抑制劑，直接隔空丟向火神。後者咦了一聲，伸出手來準備接住瓶子，所有人的目光追逐著那道拋物線，就在瓶子即將落入火神手裡時，某個穿著模擬衣到處跳的學生猛地一個後退，撞上了紅髮少年。

那瓶小小的玻璃瓶在眾人的灼熱注視中，先是敲在穿模擬衣的學生後腦勺，而後往下墜落，砸在地上發出響亮的碎裂聲，裡頭的粉色藥錠灑落一地。

火神震驚地倒吸了口氣，瞪大眼睛盯著和泥土親密接觸的藥錠，久久不能回神。  
青峰腦袋裡先是掠過一句完蛋，而後是對掉地上的藥究竟還能不能撿起來吃的疑問，再來是火神的發情期。

「誒？」黃瀨率先發出了聲音，瞇起眼細細打量那些還在四處打滾的藥錠。  
「那個是omega在用的信息素抑制劑吧？」他喃喃道，忽地睜大眼睛驚恐地望向身後的青峰，「難道小青峰你其實是──」  
「給我閉嘴！」青峰暴吼著，撥開人群直直朝火神走去，捉住還杵在原地的火神手腕，便拋下眾人快步離去。

那個撞到人的學生按著後腦勺，先看了看滿地的藥又望向青峰和火神離去的方向，最後回頭看著呆然的眾人。  
「我搞砸什麼了嗎？」

黃瀨呆滯了好一陣子，才恍然大悟地嚷嚷：「我知道了！小火神其實是omega？！」他頓了頓，兀自抱住了腦袋一臉驚奇，「而且還是小青峰的omega？！」

而青峰拉著火神一路飛奔回寢室後，便鎖上了房門，將火神按在椅子上開始他的補救措施。  
火神用來放信息素用品的盒子被他翻個底朝天，貼片、噴霧都用上了，火神的臉色才稍微和緩一些。起碼青峰聞不到一路上從身後一直刺激他鼻子，那種超他媽好聞的柑橘香味了。

雖說omega的發情期已經不再像幾十甚至上百年前那樣，一旦到來便讓所有alpha的理智下線，但與對方單獨關在一個密閉空間裡，以一個年輕氣盛的alpha來說還是太考驗耐性了。

必須得想個辦法。青峰暗忖，這是他的失誤，得由他來挽回。

火神向後癱坐在椅背上，微蹙著眉頭摀著眼睛不說話。青峰站在他幾步開外，沒敢靠得太近，他搓了搓大腿，乾巴巴地說：「呃，我給你倒杯熱水？」

火神放下手掌，沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇道：「冰水。」  
「哦。」青峰俐落地倒了一杯冰水來，看著火神咕嘟幾下喝得精光。

「我去替你買新的抑制劑回來？」他抓起錢包轉身便要出房門。  
「學校的藥妝店沒有。」火神喊住了他，「只有校醫那裡才有常備，現在人家都下班了，你去哪找抑制劑？」  
「其他omega那裡總有吧？」青峰毫不猶豫開了門，「我去找他們借，你安靜待著。」  
「那好吧。」火神抹了把額間的汗，重重出了口氣。

青峰先往最近樓層的幾個男omega那裡跑，問到的不是因為自己藥量不夠不能借，就是壓根沒常備抑制劑在身邊的，青峰對這些神經大條又小氣的omega們直瞪眼，彆扭著去敲校內唯二兩個女omega的房門。

好在女omega還是比較細心，一邊拿出幾天份的藥給青峰一邊對著他飽含深意地笑。  
其中一個女孩抬頭看著青峰，「作為alpha能做的，可不只替自己的omega借抑制劑而已哦。」  
「我不是…算了，多謝。」青峰懶得跟她們辯駁，拿了藥便走，一路上女同學的話卻仍在腦海中迴盪。

等他回到寢室，刷開房門後，迎接他的是爆裂的柑橘香味。

青峰懵然佇立著，機械般踏進房間，大門在他後頭刷的一聲關上。  
火神趴倒在青峰的床邊，聽見動靜後慢慢轉過頭來，臉上佈滿了紅潮與汗水。  
他攢緊手裡青峰的被單，無助地抬頭望著呆立的alpha。

「怎麼辦。」他低聲呢喃，空洞的眼神接觸到青峰後轉變成不可自拔的渴求。

「我…控制不了它。」火神低喘著，輕輕低下頭蹭了蹭充滿alpha氣息的床單。  
青峰手裡的抑制劑再度摔落在地上，打開的盒蓋裡幾顆藥片異常粉嫩。

04.  
火神就在自己床邊，而青峰卻連上前一步都缺乏勇氣。  
他害怕他一旦靠過去，某些事情就再也無法挽回。

「該死的…」青髮alpha迫於無奈地捏緊鼻翼，小口地呼吸著，避免吸入太多的omega信息素。  
──說好的發情期不可怕呢？！這不是都成了行走春藥了嗎？！

「青峰…」火神強忍渾身的異常騷動，看向他的方向，被情慾薰紅的眼睛裡渴望宛如洪水猛獸，企圖吞噬眼前最近的獵物。  
紅髮少年手腳並用向門口爬過來時，青峰飛也似的竄到房間另一邊，警戒地放低身體重心盯著他。

紅髮omega似乎還保有一絲理性，他撲過去撿起那盒僅剩的抑制劑，一口氣把裡頭的七八顆全倒進手心。青峰死死盯著他的動作，喉嚨因為緊張的氣氛不自覺地吞嚥。就在火神將要囫圇吞下所有藥的那一刻，彷彿巨大的痛苦讓他不得不停下動作，汗珠從緊閉的雙眼旁邊滑落。

火神捏著藥片，跪在地上佝僂著上半身，用力握緊了拳頭。  
青峰疑惑著，卻沒有出聲。最後火神鬆開掌心，把其中兩顆抑制劑丟進嘴裡，其餘的藥片全扔回小盒子裡。

「不行…」火神微微掀動嘴唇，像是自言自語般：「青峰拜託…不要再來了…」  
「什麼？」青峰挑起眉，動了動身子往他試探性地靠近一步，「你現在好點了吧？」  
「不要過來！」  
青峰因為這句喝止而停頓在原地，瞇起雙眼仔細注視著縮成一團的omega。

火神趴在地上，臉埋沒在手臂間，聲音沉悶而隱忍：「沒那麼快…抑制劑一次最多只能兩顆…再多的話，之後我的發情期只會更──嗚！」  
他嗚咽了一聲，抬起手掌擋在兩人中間，青峰注意到他連手指尖都被染成熟透的粉紅色。  
一般來說，普通的發情期會有這麼誇張的反應嗎？青峰一邊納悶地想，一邊清了清嗓門開口：「那我應該做什麼──」

「就，待在那，別亂動，」火神的喘息已透露出一絲抵抗本能的疲態，聲音低啞而虛弱，「然後，停止釋放你的信息素。」  
「什麼？我沒有啊？」青峰下意識反駁，「你不是燒壞腦子產生幻覺了吧？」  
「你有。」火神頓了頓，將臉龐轉向青峰的方向，露出緊抿的唇角與盈滿生理淚水的眼睛。青峰眨了眨眼，張嘴想說些什麼，卻見火神將抬在空中的手收回，遮擋住自己露出的半張臉。

「該死…該死…！你一直在無意識地釋放信息素！不要再這麼做了！你想讓我功虧一簣嗎？！」火神崩潰般低吼，氣憤地抬起頭瞪向他幫倒忙的室友。

「還是你根本就想操我？！」

最後一句不經大腦的話語，讓兩個人同時渾身一顫。

青峰震驚地看著火神，僵硬地張了口：「我──」  
腦海裡其他omega的話語閃過一瞬。  
身體本能般躁動了起來。

「──是。」  
「什麼？」火神茫然地看他，鼻尖像是嗅到什麼般敏銳地動了動，而後紅髮omega臉色一變。  
「不要。」他撐起上身，向後挪動了幾吋。  
「你說了抑制劑不會那麼快起效的。」青峰果斷地脫下外套，一邊扯下上衣一邊走向火神，「讓我來，你會舒服一點。」  
「我不要！你是白癡嗎？！」火神向後挪的速度遠趕不上青峰往前走的速度，他向後摸索著，碰觸到床腳才發覺已無路可退，於是伸出一隻手按住青峰欺上來的身體。

「只是為了讓你舒服點。」青峰被擋住之後，沒有繼續往前的舉動，他凝視著火神因為近距離接觸而開始迷濛的雙眼，試著讓自己的聲音顯得不那麼急躁：「我不會射在裡面，只是暫時標記的話，沒有人會發現的，我的信息素應該夠你撐過這次發情期吧？」

火神看著他不說話，眼神卻明顯開始動搖。  
青峰慢慢靠近他，側過臉貼在他耳畔低聲說：「明天早上我們立刻去找校醫，現在讓我幫你，不要的話，就推我，我保證住手。」

青髮少年屏息等了一會，蜷縮在他和他的床鋪之間的火神仍舊沒有任何動作，搭在他肩膀上的手掌也僅僅放鬆地按著，沒有任何一絲力道。

青峰舔了舔嘴，抬手包覆住肩上的那隻溫熱掌心，「協議達成？」

他將方才開始已經硬得發疼的下身頂進火神兩腿之間，紅髮少年哼了哼，酡紅的臉抬起，猶豫地瞧了瞧青峰。  
青峰不由得一愣，像得到某種暗示，垂下眼緩慢貼近。  
兩人的嘴唇貼合的剎那，青峰終於理解為何火神說自己一直在釋放信息素。

打從回到房間開始，他的身體便比大腦更早意識到一個發情的omega在自己床上所代表的意義。

明明是初次接觸的身體卻一拍即合，一切都水到渠成般自然。火神被按下背脊強迫趴在青峰床上時，空氣裡揚起的信息素氣味鑽進鼻腔裡，刺激著下面更加潮水氾濫，紅髮少年難受地扭動，青峰立刻扣住他的腰，阻止了他的引火行為。  
「別亂動，否則我不保證接下來會發生什麼。」

火神回頭瞪了他一眼，不甘示弱地笑了。  
「儘管放馬過來，我才不會輸給你。」  
「做個愛還搞得這麼熱血。」青峰哼笑了聲，單手鬆開腰帶，「那我可以期待一下你的表現了？」

「當然──嗯！」火神感覺到抵在下方的灼熱物體後，閉上了嘴低下頭，從他的角度無法看到背後青峰的動作，但凡是個人都明白那玩意是什麼。  
他喘了幾口氣，背對著未知的事物讓他有些心理焦慮，手指不自覺地耙抓著床單，青峰鬆開一隻手，輕輕蓋在他手背上。

火神愣了愣，心裡正泛起一股暖意，身體便猝不及防被侵入了。  
他瞪大眼睛，喉嚨隨著青峰的深入奇妙地生出一種窒息感，直到青峰停在他體內，擱淺的聲音才發洩般衝出喉頭。

「啊──唔…！」火神幾乎被擠出眼淚，他跪在地上的雙腿微微顫抖著，被進入的地方正從肉體連接的間隙流出透明的水液，青峰一動便噗嗤噗嗤地響。  
青峰皺起眉宇，俯身壓在火神背上嘆息：「你裡面太緊了…」像是抱怨又像是誇獎。  
火神把臉埋進床單裡，囁嚅著讓他閉嘴。  
下面的漲滿感讓他有些陌生的牴觸，但內裡豐沛的體液減緩了異物感，他試著自己動了動，敏感的嫩肉與硬挺的柱身磨蹭的異樣快感擊中了omega，使他渾身反射性地緊縮。

青峰悶哼了聲，手掌握住那兩瓣柔軟而富有彈性的臀肉，笑了一下：「看樣子有人準備好了。」

他先是往後撤出大半，再往前插進火神體內，緩慢地來回像是進入正戲的警告，在omega不滿於溫吞的動作時突然改變節奏快速而猛烈地衝撞。  
火神將示弱的哀鳴含在嘴裡，被動接受身後的撞擊。

肌膚表層的信息素與熱度正直線上升，環繞在兩人周圍性的味道與信息素相融，隨著身體交纏的程度加深而更加濃烈。

忽然青峰在換了角度進入時觸碰到某道入口，那位於深處某個角落的縫隙微微開啟，像在引誘入侵者闖入，青峰本能地用力頂進，撐開那道入口。  
火神渾身過了電般抽搐了一下，瞠大的雙眸毫無焦距。

「青──！青峰！」他晃了晃腦袋，接下來的話沒能說出口，身體便代替他緊咬住青峰表示歡迎。  
不同於甬道的潮熱與緊致讓青峰一度差點難以自制地失控，他不傻，知道這是什麼，但卻沒想過這種過度的親密感會讓他險些失去理智。

火神張著嘴，整個人毫無反應地呆了幾秒，當他終於有了動作，慢慢將手往後探企圖搆到青峰時，青髮alpha認為這次就這麼完了。

然而火神將手按在青峰側腰上，卻將他往前推。

「進來。」火神輕輕側過頭，他的眼神依舊沒有焦距，但瞳孔裡的光始終未曾消失，「別射裡面。」  
青峰聽見自己心臟重重一跳的聲音，捏住火神的下顎，狠狠堵住那張總是說出讓他招架不住話語的嘴。

逐漸轉變成互相配合的交纏越發激烈，每次的撞擊都讓承受衝擊的床鋪發出微弱的哀號，高潮之前青峰忍耐著及時退了出來，噴灑在地板上的白液與火神體內流淌出的愛液交融。  
火神渾身發顫地大口吸氣，激動得眼眶通紅的模樣讓青峰懷疑他哭了的可能性，基於好床伴的職責他按住紅髮omega大幅度起伏的肩，問他：「你還好吧？」  
火神望向他，目光炙熱。

他艱難地轉過身面對青峰，猛地伸出手按倒他，在青峰錯愕的注視下騎上他微微勃起的下身，濕潤的後穴隨著主人的下沉重新包裹住那根尚未回復狀態的性器。  
紅髮omega將雙手按在青峰胸膛上，撐起膝蓋主動抽送著，刻意夾緊他的alpha，挑釁道：「你還行嗎？一次就硬不起來了？」

青峰握住他的腰，勾起嘴角，「你不怕我真的射在裡面？」  
「你是這種人嗎？」火神反問他，感覺到他在身體裡逐漸脹大充滿，最後變得堅硬灼熱。  
「真希望我是。」青峰低道，翻身將火神壓倒，再次順著洞開的甬道滑進內腔。

TBC


End file.
